


In Their Own World

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock living in their own sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their Own World

A smile to warm the heart of one's soul.  
  
A gentle touch to carress the tender flesh.  
  
The ambiance is one of pure devotion and love.  
  
Not a sound escapes from this sanctuary hidden from the rest of world.  
  
It is their place to feel, to explore, to live in the moment.  
  
A time and a place that stands still and never waivers.  
  
Remains as is, and shall last for all time in their perfect world.


End file.
